


You're The Sunshine That Greets Me Every Day.

by yutaokkotsus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, bokuroo - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaokkotsus/pseuds/yutaokkotsus
Summary: Kuroo's had a good sleep, kuroo's early today, kuroo's had a good meal. His day was perfect. But there is still one missing, it's something that he looks forward to everyday, someone that can make his day complete. How can the day get any better?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	You're The Sunshine That Greets Me Every Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i decided to make a oneshot of my favorite ship in haikyuu, Bokuroo. I had fun while writing this, oh also this is my first fanfic so i'm not so experienced in this kind of things !! Expect that it may has grammatical errors, so please correct me. English is not really my first language ヾ(@゜∇゜@)ノ Please remember that this is just for entertainment purposes only, please do enjoy!! <33

Kuroo wokes up at the sound of the unpleasant tone of the alarm. It doesn't bother him though, it's unusual.

"It's 7:00"

He's in a good mood.

Is it because of 'him'?

probably.

He just gets out of his house, he opens the door gently.

A 'certain' someone calls out his name.

"Kuroo!"

It was a loud voice but pleasant to hear that Kuroo was looking forward to.

Oh

Ofcourse, it's the energetic and 'annoying' Bokuto Koutarou. 

Kuroo doesn't seemed surprised about it.

He expected it.

"No…"

His response was definetly has turn down Bokuto.

Bokuto frowns, you can see that he's upset about it.

"Hey! I haven't said anything yet!!" 

Kuroo let out a small but a geniune laugh.

"Just what would i expect from the somebody who greets me everyday?"

Bokuto just laughs it off, Kuroo was letting out a smile.

Kuroo loves him

Bokuto pulls kuroo into a hug. It was warm. Kuroo felt comfortable

Bokuto smiled, a smile that makes Kuroo's heart beats just as fast as the breeze of the cool, and chilly wind. 

It was really heart-warming to Kuroo to see him smile. It's what he wanted to see everyday.

His cheeks turn red, redder than any roses. He tries to cover it with pushing and looking away at Bokuto

"Awwee, getting shy on me now huh? How cute! "

Bokuto chuckles as he teases him. He's definetly enjoying the moment while he can.

"J-just shut up already, how annoying…"

Kuroo mumbled with an annoyed voice, It's cute.

He secretly likes it. No, he loves it.

"Yeah, yeah let's go to the practice together!"

Bokuto holds his hands while walking together. Kuroo is holding a smile, he was happy being with him.

"Oh, kuroo I almost forgot!"

Bokuto cups his face, he giggled.

"Good Morning Darling."


End file.
